Dancing in the dark
by Free-b
Summary: Delihibi angst/fluff. Delic has left for a music contract in America leaving Hibiya to fight his depression as he continues his life without a certain dumb blonde boyfriend.


Prompt: Person A is sad 4 some reason so person B tries to cheer them up by dancing w/ dem. In the street. Late at night.

Paring: Delihibi

* * *

><p>The man smiled again at the last customer of the day. The woman was finally leaving, her to-go cup in hand. "Martha, I am going to close up." A voice called back into its employer's office. A sigh escaped from pale lips as the owner of said lips walked around the counter to flip the sign.<br>Tables wiped, windows cleaned, un-bought pastries tossed out, and apron hung. Hibiya could finally leave, work was work. People were people. Peasants. Plebeians. Commoners. The whole lot. Blue-collars seemed to be more abundant lately, probably the construction work on the next road.  
>The raven really just wanted to get home and go to sleep. His days had been like that recently, nothing has been feeling worth it. Nothing seemed worth the effort. One day just pushed into another. It was...boring. He was bored and more than a little depressed with his current bedmate being gone with a music contract in America.<br>He hadn't noticed himself leaning against the door frame hoping that just maybe he'd bump into Delic like the first time they'd met.

Delic had just gotten off work, Hibiya was looming around the doorway not quite ready to start work yet. Hibiya had finally gotten up the nerve to enter the café when some unresponsive person rammed into him. Whirling around an insult on his tongue the raven struck out at this commoner who dared walk into him, the others had been mindful enough to walk around him, what made this blonde any different? Nothing. Or he thought then. After hand met arm and something along the lines of "you filthy swine watch where you're going!" was spat out, Hibiya had marched inside and began work, his gold cape and crown being shed in favor for his work apron. Ever since then Delic would pop in during his work hours and bother him. Until the day he had the audacity to drag him from work and into an alley so he could properly ask him out.

"Shit." The Prince hissed his white glove coming up and wiping away a stray tear that had welled up at the memories. "You damned commoner, why did you have to leave." A quivering voice growled as he pushed himself off the wall and locked the café doors.  
>Trying to ignore his trembling hands and tearstained reflection on the glass doors, he turned rather curtly and starting his walk home so he could feed Alfred and fall asleep in an empty bed. One that had never felt so empty, even when he was alone before.<p>

Haphazardly he wiped at tears as he walked home the dim streets; lit only by street lights and the occasional car. He was an easy target with his flashy attire, his sharing a face with that damned informant Izaya Orihara did not make the gangs any less attracted to him. Sure his hair had a slight curl to it, and was defiantly tamer then the original's, but anyone could still mistake them for each other unless having actually known either of them. So being variable on top of his already wide selection of mobster attractants and it being late out, the Prince wasn't really to surprised when he looked up to have about 5 goat smelling men standing in front of him.  
>"Well hey there pretty princess~" One of them cooed, smirking down at Hibiya who was far from impressed.<br>He muttered something under his breath as he glared at the group his tears having stopped the second he heard the vile voice spout that God awful nickname. "I'd really rather not have to fight." The Prince announced knowing it wouldn't matter because all these men wanted to do was fuck him and humiliate him.  
>"We just want a good fuck, princess you don't have to fight It." the gross vile man announced as Hibiya had expected. The Prince sighed because he really didn't want to have to sit around and answer police questions because he defended himself.<br>"There are plenty of brothels around if you look." The Orihara growled moving to go around the group only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "You would best remove your hand before I do it for you." Hibiya hissed glaring at the other while he said something revolting which the Prince didn't care to hear. He really hadn't had the best day, and exerting effort would not help with his mood.  
>"Fine." He sighed his hand moving to the sword that he kept on his person and drawing it, cutting into the next person who tried to touch him. "I just wanted to go home so I could call Delic and maybe be a little happy for once."<p>

Stroke after stroke he stabbed and sliced his way out of the fight, only managing to get cut on the shoulder and a shallow stab wound in the leg. Hibiya sheathed his blade as he limped a few yards away from the 5 men, and called the police so they could clean up this mess and he could go home.

"Hello, yes I'd like to report an accident."

Three hours later he was finally headed home again, still limping still with blood stained clothes and a ripped cape. Home wasn't too far, and Alfred was probably worried, Delicto blissfully oblivious since was off in America probably only just waking up.

"Alfred, hey there. Sorry I took so long." He apologized to his horse having gone out to the stable before even entering his house. "I got a little caught up in a fight." Reaching over and petting his horse before getting a shovel so he could fill the fodder with feed.

The day was done, he was showered and changed into one of Delic's shirts for sleeping. Now the question of whether to call Delic or not. He set his phone on the night stand. Hibiya had a long day, he didn't need that beautiful deep voice to be filled with worry for him. He didn't need his heart to be broken any more than it already was.  
>Reaching over the night stand he grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and downed a few before laying down to let a dreamless sleep claim him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, first I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this. It is short I know, but it was typed up on my phone. Anyway thank you. I'm sure only one person will read this (mostly because I made them) But either way, thanks. <strong>

**Next chapter should be up soon, it will probably be longer. I dunno.**

**ALSO IF ANYONE AT ALL KNOWS HOW TO KEEP THE INDENTS IN THAT WOULD BE GREAT. THANK YOU.**


End file.
